First Male Nin Pirate
by LightDarknessReborn
Summary: Inspired by First Male Nin created by Nightmares Around Winter, Naruto is an average boy who wants to explore the world of kunoichi, until his tenet tells him he can use chakra like women, if thats not the only surprise a mysterious bracelet takes to the part of the world that belongs to Pirates, where like home, women have the power, until now. NarutoxHarem
1. First Friend and First Battle

Walking down the road, was a young boy who look no older than nine, he had spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, he wore a red shirt, black shorts, and blue sandals, this boy was Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto lived in Konoha, but was recently given permission to travel, the best way to get away from all the hate in it. You see Naruto holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside his body, this was one of the reason the men in Konoha hated him, the second reason was because all the females loved him, they thought he was adorable, cute, and would become a real hunk when he got older, others were friends with him because of that and more, he was treated better than any man in the world was. Men were considered a second class citizens in the world, because they can't use chakra, for as long as anyone can remember only women could mold and use chakra, men were only good for running businesses or housework, heck a jutsu was created to replace men for child bearing and keeping the Kunoichi bloodline alive, but Naruto he was treated better, the women would give the clothes off their backs if he asked them too, most wanted to do so anyway.

Naruto didn't want to be like other men or get special treatment, despite the fact he couldn't use chakra, he wanted to become strong, despite being only eight years old he was very good with a sword, thanks to the two Anbu assigned to protect him, Izumi Uchiha and Yūgao Uzuki, they taught him Kenjutsu and even though he couldn't use chakra with it, they were very impressed with him and spent as much time as they could with him. Izumi want to help Naruto out more, so she asked the other clans as well as her own if they would help out, she didn't need to, as they already decided to help, the Aburame clan taught him about the wilderness and how to survive in case he was ever away from the village, their heiress Shizukana learned with him and invited him on many bug hunts, which he found a little creepy, but enjoyed spending time with her. the Akimichi clan advised him to eat health so he could grow up big and strong, they also wanted him to grow something else, but they whispered it so he couldn't hear, he thought it was food by the drool on the side of their mouths, their heiress, Cho knew that he wouldn't give up his ramen addiction for anything in the world, so she challenged him to a ramen eating contest, if she won he would have to stop eating ramen for a whole year and eat healthy, it was a draw, but Naruto enjoyed the time he spent with her so he agreed to do it so they could hang out more. The Hyuuga and Inuzuka clan taught him hand to hand combat, Naruto learned alongside their children, for the Hyugas the heiress was Hinata, he met her sister Hanabi, and their cousin Nejiko for a time, but he later never saw much of Nejiko after an incident, the Inuzuka heiress Hana, and her younger sister Kira.

The Yamanaka taught him about what flowers or plants can be used as herbs and poison, he didn't get to see the Heiress Ino as much, something about a girl she like or something, but they did become good friends, the Naru clan taught him strategy, how to relax and clear the mind, how to plan, and how to play shogi, he often played against the clan head Shikiko or he could be seen sleeping away outside with her daughter Shika, until her maternal mother Yoshino came and scolded them for being lazy, Shika would say 'troublesome', Naruto would say 'Sorry, I will try not to be', then Yoshino would hug him crying 'Oh I wish you were my child instead, you not as troublesome as my daughter!', only for Shika to yawn and the two go back to sleep with her holding his arm. Naruto met the Haruno clan one day, when he saved their daughter from a bunch of bullies, he walked her home and her parents insisted that he spend the night, Naruto visited them often and he and Sakura became friends, but she started hanging out with Ino and he didn't see either of them that much. Naruto also made friends with most of the jonin, they taught him how to use Kunoichi tools and taijutsu, he learned both with them and two orphans like him, Tenten and Lei, and the final clan to help Naruto was the Sarutobi clan, their head was the Third and current Hokage, Hiruko Sarutobi, she gave him an apartment to live in and when he visited he she and her daughter Asuna, taught him education about the Kunoichi world and its history, he also played with Hiruko's three year old Granddaughter Kokoro, who has grown very attracted to Naruto.

Naruto loved his life here, despite how the male population acted towards him, but he also wanted to see the world and learn more skills, so a week ago he went to see Hiruko and ask her if she would sign the paperwork for him to leave the village, but after that he learned some very shocking and made a new friend

Flashback a week ago…

" _Are you sure about this Naruto?" the elder woman known as Hiruko Sarutobi asked, she had always considered Naruto like a grandson to her, she has done her best to keep him safe and keep him from knowing the Kyuubi was inside him, but a part of her felt that this day would come, that Naruto would want to leave the village, but she couldn't help but worry._

" _I'm sure Obaa-san" Naruto said smiling "I want to explore and see all the world has to offer outside the walls of Konoha, I want to grow stronger and make new friends all over the Nation!"_

 _Hiruko smiled at how excited and determined he was, it hurt her to know he was going out into such a cruel world, but it was no different than the males and the civilian council posed to him, she couldn't count how many attacks or laws against Naruto she has stop, at least out there they can't get to him. "Alright Naruto-kun" she said as she reached into her draw and pulled out some papers, she stamps her signature and then handed it to Naruto "just sign here and you will be free to travel the Elemental Nation, but please do come and visit"._

" _I will Obaa-san" Naruto said as he began to sign it "oh and please don't tell anyone I'm going, until after I leave tomorrow, I don't want to see them worry"._

" _Don't worry Naruto" Hiruko said with a smile "my lips are sealed like a sealing scroll"._

 _Later that night…_

 _Naruto was packing his stuff, so he would be able to get out early in the morning 'That should be everything' he thought as he sat his backpack beside his bed. Naruto suddenly felt his head begin to hurt, he clutched it as the throbbing grew worse and worse 'What wrong with my head' Naruto got on the bed and laid down, maybe some sleep would do him some good, he had a lot on his mind today, Naruto laid his head down, but the pain wouldn't go away, but suddenly it stops. Naruto gave a breath of relief feeling no more pain and buried his head deeper into his fluffy pillow…wait fluffy? Naruto raised his head up and looked down to see he wasn't laying on his bed but a bunch of fur "What is this?"_

" _My tail" Naruto heard a voice say, he turned to see that it was beautiful woman sitting next to him, she had long red hair and slit crimson eyes, she wore an elegant red kimono with yellow trimmings and black fox designs on it, what caught his eyes the most were the fox ears on top of her head, and the eight crimson fox tails behind her, well nine counting the one he was laying on. "How does it feel?" she asked smiling at him, Naruto looked at her confused until she pointed underneath him "My tail, is it soft?"_

" _Oh" Naruto said realizing what she was talking about, he then felt the fur again, he didn't notice how soft it was, if he hadn't realized what he was laying on he would be asleep in seconds, he then looked back up at her and smiled "Yes it's very soft"._

" _I'm glad" she said clapping her hands together "When I'm not working on your body, I groom my tails, I take pride how soft they are and I thank you for being the first person to ever complement them"._

" _Your welcome" Naruto said glad he could make her happy, until he realized something "…Wait working on my body?"_

" _Why yes" she said "take a look around" Naruto did as she said and saw they were in some kind of sewer with large bars behind them "were inside your mindscape, if you haven't realized it yet, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but just call me Nene". Naruto was shocked he was talking to the Kyuubi herself or that she was so nice after all he had heard about her "I know you're probably thinking 'Why is the Kyuubi so nice?' well normally I'm a pretty nice woman, the only reason I went on a rampage in your village was because I was being controlled, so don't think of me as a monster, just think of me as your sexy best friend Nene". She made a cute face, Naruto smiled as he sweatdrop "as for what I meant about working on your body, since males have little to no chakra, my chakra would be hazardous to someone with such small chakra coils, so since you were a cute baby, I've been expanding your coils, not just keeping you alive, but allowing you to use chakra and mine, but that's another story"._

" _You mean I can use chakra like a Kunoichi!?" Naruto asked, he was excited, he could be as strong as kunoichi, with his skills now he was as strong as a mid to high genin, but with chakra he could go so much further._

" _Yes you can" Nene said "also thanks to you with all that physical and mental training you did like a kunoichi would do, your chakra pool and coils have grown more, you have more chakra then Chunin would" Naruto had a wide smile on his face "but after making you're your coils larger I grew a little bored. So I watched you do your training, I enhanced body so it could be stronger, faster" Nene then had a blush and a perverted looking grin on her face "and when you grow older, you will be big and strong in particular areas"._

" _Umm thanks" Naruto said as he sweatdrop at the look she had "but how am I going to learn jutsu, I'm leaving the village tomorrow"._

" _I can teach you" she said happily "I have a moderate knowledge of jutsu from your mother's memories, but Naruto it would be best that you don't tell anyone you can use chakra, out in the world many people would want to capture you for their own gain and who knows what they would do to you"._

" _Wait you knew my mother!?" Naruto shouted, he had wanted to know who his parent was for so long, he had so many questions he had swelling to come out._

" _Yes she was my previous host" Nene said "her name was Kushina Uzumaki, your maternal mother, and your parental mother was Minako Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage"_

" _So I have two mothers" Naruto said, he knew that there was jutsu for women to have children, but it kind of creep him out, it also shocked him that one of them was the Yondaime Hokage, but he really wanted to know one specific question. "Nene-chan" his voice became much softer "d-did they love me?" Naruto had heard that some male orphans were abandon because their parents wanted a girl to continue the kunoichi tradition, he had often wondered if he was the same case._

" _Of course they did Naruto" Nene said as she placed a comforting hand on his cheek and gave him a warm smile "they loved you very much, I'll admit they were expecting a girl, but when they laid eyes on you, it was the happiest moment of their lives. I also apologize, if I hadn't been controlled, they wouldn't have had to seal me inside you and they would be alive now, for that I am truly sorry"_

 _Naruto leaned forward and hugged her "It's not your fault Nene, and thank you for telling me that" Nene smiled and hugged him back, Naruto smiled so happily "I can't wait for tomorrow, it's going to be such a great day, now that I have you"._

" _Aww thank you Naruto" Nene said her tails moving back and forward happily, she then dawned a confused look "by the way, what do you mean tomorrow? You've been out of the village since last night"._

" _Huh!?" Naruto said and the next moment he blinks he found himself laying on a pillow with the sheet over his head 'Was it a dream?' Naruto thought a little disappointed, he got up and pulled the sheet off of him, his eyes widen when he saw he was sitting under a tree next to a road, next to him was the backpack he filled last night, his mouth was wide open 'I-it wasn't a dream!'._

' _I'm kind hearted, sometimes tricky, but never a liar' Nene's voice rang in his head._

" _Nene-chan?" Naruto said as he looked around "Where are you?"_

' _Aww you called me Nene-chan!' Nene said as she giggled a little 'I'm still inside the seal Naruto, but I'm able to talk to you inside your mind, so just think and I will hear you, so how do you like your head start away from the village, I took control of your body for a bit and got you out of the village early. We are about five to seven miles away, you really have great stamina to get this far, not be tired, and still have a few hours of sleep left to get, I'm very impressed'._

' _Thanks' Naruto said, he wanted to leave the village without drawing to much attention, but he didn't expect it to be like this, but he was happy he was out, he would miss his friends and their families, but he would be back someday, he promised. Naruto packed the sheet and pillow in his backpack, he then saw a few scrolls inside his pack 'I didn't pack these'._

' _I did' Nene said 'If you're going to learn jutsu you need more than what I can teach you, so I took a few jutsu from the library and copied down some special ones from the Hokage's personal library, they really do trust you a lot to just let you in without a care. I also copied down Minako's jutsus, since I'm sure if she was alive she would want you to learn them, it will take a long time for you to learn her jutsu, but the other ones will be a piece of cake after you learn the first jutsu I have to teach you'._

' _Ok when do we start?'_

' _Right now'._

Flashback end…

On that day Naruto learned the **Kage no Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** , he made over fifty clones with the jutsu, Nene said he could make more, but told him not to push it, she had his clones work on their taijutsu and had him do a few chakra control techniques, Nene was impressed at how well he was doing, especially since this was his first time using chakra. For the next three days Naruto worked on his chakra control and learning to fight using his clones, during that time Naruto met two Suna nin, Pakura and her student Maki, he was cooking him some dinner from some food he had brought, they were training nearby and smelled the food, he happily invited them to join, after the meal they talked and invited him to come to the Suna with them, but he declined and said he would head there on his own time, they were sadden by that, but didn't argue, they soon left and had him promise to come see them as soon as he got to the Suna. The last two days Naruto learned his elemental affinity from some chakra paper Nene took, he continued to surprise her by having four elements, Futon being the strongest, Katon the second, Raiton the third, and Doton the last, she could only teach him about Futon and Katon since that was all she knew, Naruto learned a Futon and Katon jutsu from the scrolls Nene took, there was nothing on Raiton or Doton, so he would have to wait for that. Finally, Nene taught Naruto a basic Fuinjutsu, he mostly spent the day on trying to get the writing right, but when he was done he took an empty scroll and sealed his backpack in it, so he could travel lighter, now he was looking at his map, he was trying to figure out where to go before making the trip to Sunagakure.

'There's a town a few miles from here' Naruto thought as he sealed the map back into the scroll with the rest of his stuff 'I think I can be there, before Nene wakes up for my training' Naruto walked for a little bit, until he saw something shining in the distance, curiosity getting the better of him, he went over and saw it was a bracelet in the middle of the road. 'That's odd what is this doing here?' Naruto pick it up and examined it, it had strange patterns on it that looked like swirls or patterns, that bended and twisted in some parts 'Strange looking bracelet, someone must have drop it' Naruto saw it was a little large, he stuck his hand through it and saw it was adult sized 'well it doesn't belong to a kid or a teen I guess, I'll ask a villager if—' Naruto stop when he saw the bracelet begin to glow, it began to shrink until it fit tight on Naruto's wrist. "What the hell!?" Naruto shouted as he tried to pull it off, but it was in vain, the bracelet was stuck to his wrist as if becoming a part of it "What's with this thing!?" Naruto got the scroll and unsealed a tanto Naruto had gotten from Izumi Uchiha for his birthday, he was about to try and cut the bracelet, until it began to glow again "Oh what—" before Naruto could finish his question, in a flash of light he was gone.

Far away…

"—now?" Naruto finished as the flash of light died down, Naruto glanced around, he was still on a road, but not the road he was on before, everything was different, a normal person would say that everything looked the same, but to Naruto everything felt different, he knew this was a strange thought, but it was like he wasn't even in the Elemental Nations anymore. Naruto heard something come running his way thought the bushes, he held up his tanto in case it was a bandit or a wild animal, but to his surprise it was a girl no older than him, she had short black hair and blue eyes, she wore a dirty purple dress and was bare foot. She stops when she saw him, both with equal looks of surprise, she glanced down at the tanto and backed away a bit, Naruto saw this and waved his hands in defense "No, no, no, I'm sorry, this isn't for you!" Naruto reassured as he put the tanto in its sheath and tied it to his waist, he turned back to her and smiled "See I would never hurt you or anyone for that matter" the girl looked at him as if she was expecting him to be lying or attack her when she let her guard down, but as she looked in his eyes, she saw he was being honest and nodded with a small smile.

"Where is that Demon child!?" Naruto heard someone shout off into the forest.

'What how did the villagers find me!?' Naruto thought as he began to get scared that the men from Konoha had come to kill him, now that he was out of the village, nobody was there to protect him or get in their way, Naruto then looked at the girl and saw here expression was truly terrified like he was, as if she thought they were talking about her…or were they? Naruto was about to asked her, until she then took off running up the road "Hey wait!" Naruto called out, but she didn't stop, then suddenly a bunch of women and a few men pop out at the head of the road, they wore a white short-sleeved shirt, with a symbol that looked like a bird with the word 'MARINE' underneath it on the back of the shirt, a blue neckerchief, dark blue trousers, and a baseball cap with the same word across the front.

"There she is!" one of the women said as they all looked to see her, Naruto now realized they, whoever they are, were after her and not him, the girl was about to try and run into the forest, until another group came out, one of them threw something onto her, it was a net with light blue marbles on, the girl seemed so weak now as if it was draining her of her energy "That's a sea stone prism net" one of the women smirked as they all gather around "we finally caught you demon".

Naruto watched as the girl screamed and cried, trying her best to get free, but couldn't, memories of when Naruto was chased by the men in the village, calling him a demon and hurting him, he didn't know who this girl was or what she did, but he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to her. Without thinking he made some handsigns " **Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!)** " Naruto shouted as he gathered wind chakra in his mouth and blew out a small gust of wind, it was powerful enough to send all the people tumbling over and the net to lift up off of the girl, Naruto rushed over and picked her up bridal style, the girl was slightly scared, but Naruto's smile calmed her down "Don't worry I'm getting you out of here".

"Hold it!" one of the women got up and pointed a pistol at him "You're not going anywhere you…you…" she stuttered as her eyes grew wider.

"Sorry lady" Naruto said as he jumps up into the tree and began to jump off into the forest with the girl "but I don't have time to stick around, see ya".

"Solider!" another woman shouted at the pistol holding woman "Why didn't you shout those Nōryoku-shas (Devil Fruit users) when you had a chance!?

"but Ma'am" she said slowly "That second Nōryoku-sha, was…was a boy"

"W-WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" the woman shouted as she looked in that direction with sweat running down her face "We need to call for backup".

With Naruto and the mysterious girl…

"You alright?" Naruto asked as he kept jumping from tree to tree.

"Y-yes thank you" she said as she leaned closer to him, she then gained a confused look and she then began patting his chest.

"Umm what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he felt a little uncomfortable by her actions.

"Nothing it's just" she said as she looked up at him "you're a very strange looking girl".

"Huh!?" Naruto said as he lost his footing, the two fell into a hole in a tree, but instead of landing, they fell into some kind of tunnel and slid down until the came into some kind of dark place. They both gave a groan as they stood up "Wh-where are we?" Naruto felt around on the wall and found what he guessed was a light switch, he flips it and a flickering light above lit up the room, it was some kind of well carved out cave, there were two doors, a few chairs, and a golden chest in the corner, but everything had dust and cobwebs, showing that nobody had been here in months, maybe years. "Well I guess this would be a good place to hide" Naruto said getting two chairs for them, as he sat down and smiled at the girl "Umm I never introduced myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki".

"Nico Robin, just call me Robin" the girl introduced as she sat down, she seemed almost cautions, but was relaxing "If you don't mind me saying Naruto is a strange name for a girl".

"Ok why do you keep calling me a girl" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow "I'm a boy, one hundred percent male".

"What!?" Robin said with a look of shock "but you can control the wind, how can you be a Nōryoku-sha, if you're a boy?"

"What do you mean Nōryoku-sha?" Naruto asked just as confused as she was now.

"You mean you didn't eat a Akuma no Mi?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, Naruto shook his head "But then how did you do what you did?"

"Well it's supposed to be a secret" Naruto began as he rubbed his head sheepish like "but I've already exposed myself, so I guess I can tell you, a friend of mine help me survive a very dangerous power I have within me by giving me the ability to use chakra, so now I can use jutsu like any kunoichi in the Elemental Nation".

"The Elemental Nation?"

…

…

"You mean this isn't the Elemental Nation?" Naruto asked as sweat ran down his face 'Please say it is, please say it is!' Naruto thought, praying it was.

"No, I've never heard of that island" Robin said "is it in one of the Blues or on the Grand Line?" that question answered everything, Naruto now realized what had happened to him, the bracelet he picked up somehow brought him to some unknown place, he didn't even know where any of the places she said were, he wanted to explore the world, not be jump to a different part of it. Robin watched as his head drop down, she could almost see a rain cloud over it "Are you ok?"

"Y-yea I'm fine" Naruto lied, he shook his head and sighed 'How am I going to get back, I don't even know where I am' Naruto thought, he then got an idea and smiled "Robin-chan!" Robin jump at his sudden change in expression "Can you teach me everything you know?".

"Umm sure" Robin said "but what do you want to know?"

"Everything" Naruto said as he held out his arm with the bracelet on it "this bracelet somehow transported me from the Elemental Nation to, where ever this is, I need to find a way back" Naruto smiled brighter "I want to know more about this part of world I'm in, I set out to explore the world, this isn't what I was expecting, but I can still make the most of it, and I would like nothing more than my only friend here to help me".

"Y-you think of me as your friend?" Robin asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course I do" Naruto said, his expression turned serious and sadden "I heard what they called you, 'demon child'" Robin's eyes widen even more, but she saw Naruto's hands tight and looked at his sad expression "in my home, that's what they called me, because I had a power that they feared and hated. they treated me like a monster most of my life, I don't know why they call you a demon" Naruto looked at her with a smile "but I don't care, you don't even come close to looking like or being a demon to me, so I really want you to be my friend and help me, and if your willing, share you pain with me".

Robin looked at him for the longest time, and then she finally began to cry, Naruto was confused and wondered if he had done anything wrong, until she saw her smile as she wipes her tears "T-thank you" she said as her smile grew "for being my friend Naruto Dereshishishishi!". When she wipes all her tears away, she saw that Naruto had a really confused look on his face, Robin blushed and looked to the side "A-a friend of mine taught me how to laugh, she told me to always laugh from the heart, even in bad times, that was the laugh she taught me".

"She sounds like a really good friend" Naruto said smiling, Robin smiled back at him "Laugh from your heart huh? Like this Dereshishishishi"

Robin giggled "No more like Dereshishishishi" she instructed, as Naruto and Robin continued laugh, the laughter from their heart bloomed something wonderful.

A three days later…

Naruto open his eyes and yawned, he looked down and saw a cuddling Robin in his arms as they slept on a bed of leaves, for the past three days he and Robin got to know each other better, she told him about her home Ohara, how she was treated, she told him about her friends and Sally, and her mother Olvia, and how the Marines took them and her home away from her, all because of what they knew. Naruto grew more and more angry at the Marines and this 'World Government' for what they done, then go and spread lies, rumors, and putting false labels on her, she was just a child, he also dislikes this part of the world for believing them so easily, after the first day he didn't know how long he had held Robin for as she cried in his arms. Naruto told her about his home, how he was treated, his friends and their families, she seemed very interested in his part of the world and asked him lots of question about its history, what they do, what's it like, Naruto thought if she had paper she would have been writing everything he said down, but he probably would have done the same when she answered his questions.

She told him how the part of the world he was in was made up of islands and vast open sea, it was split into five oceans by a massive continent called the Red Line, the oceans are the West Blue, East Blue, South Blue, North Blue, and in the middle of them is the Grand Line. This made Naruto start to wonder, how big was world or was he actually in his world? Robin said that there have been no records of a place called the Elemental Nation or hidden villages that he described, so he real began to wonder where the bracelet took him, Robin didn't know anything about it either, nor did Nene when she woke up, Nene told him she had travel all over the Elemental Nation and never heard of such placed, but she seemed as if she was trying to recall something, but she couldn't remember. All it was overloading Naruto's brain, so he asked about the Akuma no Mi she talked about earlier, she told him that they were fruits that give who ever eats one gets special powers, she showed him the power she got from the Hana-Hana no Mi, by creating multiple arms, Naruto thought it was really cool which made Robin happy, she then told him something that was close to home to him, only women can eat Akuma no Mi, men explode when they try, so that's why women are Marines or pirates, men are either cabin boys, low ranking Marines, or stay on land at home. Naruto's only thought when she told her that was 'Different place, same rule, women strong, men weak' that explained why she thought he was a girl, Nene seemed real interested in this and has retreated back into him mind saying she's going to work, Naruto and Robin explored the cave, one of the doors lead to the shore, and the other lead to another room, where books, food, and other stuff was stored. The food was rotten, but Naruto and Robin spent most of the time reading the books, when they were hungry they would forage fruit from the forest and share what Naruto had in his scroll, the short time they spent together was wonderful they enjoyed each other company, Naruto could tell Robin was glad to have someone with her and he was too.

Naruto substituted himself with a clone and decided to get some food for them, he crawled up the hole that to the entrance in the tree, he searched the forest for some fruit, he found a few apples, pears, and oranges. "That should be enough" Naruto said as he was about to seal the last of the fruit in another scroll, he stops when he saw something in the bushes, he pulled it out and saw it was a strange black pear with red lines all over, some making a strange shape. Naruto then remembered what Robin said about Akuma no Mi, how they were always stood out as odd looking fruit 'Could this be one?' Naruto thought as he examined it 'I'll show it to Robin when I get back' Naruto put it with the rest of the fruit and sealed it away and put it in his back pocket "Well time to head back".

"Head back to where exactly?" a voice said behind him, Naruto froze as the voice caused a feeling of dread crawl up his spin, he slowly turned around and saw standing there was a girl, she had shoulder length wavy black hair, tied in a ponytail, black narrowed eyes, she wore a black shirt, pants, and shoes. Her expression was calm and easy, but Naruto could practically feel the malice flowing from her, Naruto didn't know what to do, this girl, child or whatever, she was dangerous, she set off multiple warning signs in his body. "Where is Nico Robin?" the girl asked, Naruto sweated as he never found any words to say, even if he did he would never tell her, the girl sighed "Alright then" before Naruto could even blink the girl was right in front of him and he felt a great amount of pain in his stomach, he fell to his knees and almost vomited, as he held his aching stomach he glanced up to see her fist and realized she had punched him "You didn't pass out, I'm impressed, it will make torturing you that more interesting".

Naruto's body was trembling with fear, he knew that this girl was with the Marines somehow, that she was after Robin 'I-I have to protect her!' Naruto thought with his new found determination pushed back his fear. Pulling his strength together he jumps back away from the girl and threw a smoke ball down, as the cloud of smoke envelop them Naruto made some handsigns " **Kage no Bunshin no Jutsu!** " his voice heard by the girl, then jumping out of the smoke was over a hundred clones, as they charged as her, they saw something in her eyes, curiosity or was it interest? It didn't matter as the first clone throw his punch, it almost seemed like it passed right through her, but Naruto knew she was moving a speed that reminded him of Mito Gaia, she punched the clone with incredible speed, then kicked the nearest clone to her, she was moving so fast he couldn't tell how many clones were getting knocked around, until them memories of her fist and foot slamming into them, came into his head, me made more, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to win this way, but his plan had already succeeded.

A little bit earlier…

Naruto's clone was still holding Robin as she began to awoke, she rubbed her eyes as she let out a yawn "Morning sleepy head" the clone said, Robin smiled as she looked up at him "boss went out to get some food and left me here to watch you, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yea it was great" she said as they both raised up, Robin yawned again as she stretched her arms "I had a wonderful dream".

"What was it about?"

Robin blushed as she looked away slightly "I-I don't remember" she lied, even though they only have been together for a few days, Robin really began to like Naruto, at first she thought it was just the fact that she could relate to him or she was interested in what he knew about his world, but she knew it wasn't. Something in her heart told her it was more than that, she could actually trust Naruto and knew he would always be there for him, he wouldn't lie to her or abandon her, she was falling in love with him, If she didn't believe it at first, her dream of them showed her feelings. They were married and living together in the library like in Ohara, Naruto would tend to the books, while Robin would be sitting by the fire reading to their daughter, before Naruto came over and hugged them both, then giving her a kiss, Robin's blush brighten as she recalled the dream, her heart was racing, trying not to look the confused Naruto in his eyes.

"Hey are you al…" the clone stops before gasping, his eyes widening, Robin heard him and saw the look of pure terror on his face, then his expression turned serious but still fearful "Robin you need to leave".

"What?" Robin asked confused as to what was going on.

"You need to leave right now!" Naruto shouted causing her to flinch "Boss is fighting a really strong girl outside, we've never seen anyone like this, she is super strong and she after you, boss will buy you enough time to get to the shore and then get as far away from here as possible".

"NO!" Robin shouted, Naruto flinched seeing the tears running down as she lowered her head "I won't leave you, you're the first person to actually care about me since I've been by myself, I lost my mother, my friends, Sally, I…" she raised her head her eyes completely drowned in tears "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO, I WANT US TO STAY TOGETHER!"

Naruto knew this was really hurting Robin, the original Naruto would want to stay with her too, but would also want to keep her safe, I "I…I know you don't want to be alone" Naruto said as he cups her cheeks and wiped her tears "which is why I promise you, that after this, I will find you…" Naruto smiled at her and hugged her, causing her eyes to widen "and when I do, I will make you another promise, that we will never be apart again, and I never break my promises, Dattabayo!"

Robin wanted to protest, she wanted to scream, run out and find the real Naruto, but Naruto was hurting as much as she was, she knew it would only hurt him more if she got captured or killed, it hurt her heart to be separated from him, but the thought of them being reunited soon, slowly mended that it. "O…ok" Robin reluctantly said as she hugged him back, not wanting to let go, but she knew she had too, she lifted up and wiped her still crying eyes "I'll go, just…just please come back to me soon Naruto?"

"I will, now hurry" Naruto urged, Robin stood up and ran through the door that went to the shore, Naruto continued to smile as he watched her run without looking back, trying her hardest not to turn back, and he not to run after her, when he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, his smile drop and he sighed 'I really hope boss can…' the clone thought as he balled his fist 'no we will keep our promise, because we never go back on our word, that's our nindo…' the clone then dispelled itself.

Back with the fight…

'My ninja way' the real Naruto thought as the clone's memories came to him, with his newfound determination, he felt stronger and more confident, he saw a four more of his clones get dispelled and he made more twenty more 'I have to win this fight or at least get away, Robin is waiting for me!'.

The black haired girl saw another army of one coming her way " **Rankyaku (Tempest Kick)** " he heard her say, she raised her leg and before Naruto could blink, it blurred in the air and the next thing he knew was that everything in front of her was being cut in half, his clones, the trees, if it wasn't for his instincts screaming warnings at him, he would be dead, he jumps as the whatever it was almost hit him, but it did cut the side of his leg.

Naruto winched in pain as he fell to his knees, his leg was bleeding and was hard to move it 'Damn it, what was that, it felt like the wind, but also like a blade' Naruto thought as he barely stood up "doesn't matter, I've bought enough time, I need to—' Naruto couldn't finish his thoughts as he felt a great pain in his chest. Naruto looked down and saw the girls finger piercing his chest, as she jerked it out, the full awareness of the finger sized hole in his chest, made him gasp in pain as he fell back to his knees with his hand over his chest, it hurt worse than anything he could imagine, he felt Nene's chakra begin to heal him, but he felt like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Don't fade on me yet" the girl said in a cold and uncaring tone as her eyes narrowed "my **Shigan (Finger Pistol)** missed any of your vitals, headquarters wants you alive to study you, I don't see why, you're just a useless male, you have no real purpose". Naruto looked up and glared at her as a hard as he could at her, but it didn't affect her in the least "I do like that spirit of yours, it will make torturing you all the fun". She the sniff the air, it kind of reminded him of the Inuzuka clan back home "your sent is similar to that of the forest, but the is also a faint sent of sea water" Naruto's eyes widen from what she just said, she could tell he had been to the shore, the look in her eyes told him what she was thinking, her words confirmed what he hoped was wrong "Maybe the place you've been hiding out allows you to go to the sea. I'll search there for the demon child, the others will come for you" the girl began to walk passed him, Naruto reached out to stop her, but she steps on his hand, he gritted his teeth as the pain of her heal grinding into his hand raced up his hand "you know I can break every bone in your body, but I will leave you, to feel the pain of the truth, that your little plan to stall for time failed, that you couldn't defeat me, and that you couldn't stop me from killing the demon child".

Naruto's tremble as he watched her begin to walk away, Naruto's heart and mind were racing, time was practically standing still for him, anger, sorrow, regret, all swelled up inside him, the thought Robin being killed by that…that monster, all because of lies and the actions of foolish people, because…he couldn't protect her. 'no…' Naruto's fingers dug into the ground as he slowly stood up 'I made her a promise…' Naruto's eyes turned red with slit pupils, his hair and whisker marks became more canine with his nails becoming claw like 'that we would meet again, that we would never be apart…' the girl stop and turned around, her eyes narrowed with shock in them as she saw him getting up 'she's suffered so much, she lost everything and everyone precious to her. I won't let her suffer anymore…' streams of red chakra flared out of Naruto's body, the girl shock was visible in her widen eyes, Naruto vanished in a blur and reappeared right in front of her 'SHE WILL NEVER LOSE ME AND I WILL NEVER LOSE HER!'.

The girl was complete caught off guard as Naruto's fist slammed into her face, sending her crashing through a tree, she quickly got up and rushed at, she delivered a punch to his gut, Naruto was stunned but quickly recovered, he let out a roar that unleashed a powerful shockwave, the girl was sent flying backwards as the ground beneath her rose up as well. Naruto made some handsigns and inhaled " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)** " Naruto spat out a massive fireball in that direction, he watched as it engulfed the trees and hopefully her, but he was disappointed when he saw a figure walking through the flames, once out there she was, her shirt was the only thing on fire. Her calm, cold eyes had changed, they now held a blood lusting crazed look, she had a grin that told him she was enjoying this, the challenge from a good fight, she was like a starving predator that relished the taste of a worthy prey, but Naruto was no one's prey, he was ending this right now.

The girl's grin grew, she rips off her burning shirt showing her upper body and that her chest was covered in bandages, Naruto charged at her, but she just stood there as he brought his fist back ready to punch her " **Tekkai (Iron Body)** " she said as Naruto's hand connected with her head, a cracking sound was heard, but Naruto winched in pain as it wasn't her head, it was his hand, he felt like he had smashed it into solid steel. The girl went to punch him and Naruto block it with his leg, but regretted it as he felt her still using the **Tekkai** and the sound of his leg shattering, Naruto jump back letting his injuries heal, the girl was about to follow, but stop when she felt something, blood trickled down her head from where he had punched her, his attack did at least a little damage, though it seemed as her eyes grew more crazy with bloodlust, her body began to pulse and tremble. She brought her leg up and Naruto knew what she was going to do " **Rankyaku** " her leg blurred as the air blade was launched from it, but Naruto knew what it was, he swung his arm and used a shockwave to counter it, the collision caused a crater to form between them " **Soru (Shave)** " Naruto glanced over where she was and saw she had vanished. In an instant there she was right in front of him her sick smile causing him to flinch " **Shigan: Five** " Naruto felt a familiar pain, but intensified as she dug all five of her fingers into his gut, the pain was so unbearable, he was about to pass out, but his will to keep his promise moved his body, he sank his fangs into her shoulder, she winched a slightly, but it barely seemed to faze. Naruto sensed something bad coming, he jerk back and put the last of his strength in his fist, he pulled back and went to punch her with one massive shockwave, but as he threw his fist, the girl raised hers and the two unintentionally connected " **Rokuogan (Six King Gun)** " whatever she did created a shockwave as well, the two attacks exploded the area and created a massive crater, the two inhumanly strong teenagers were sent flying in opposite directions, crashing into and being buried under trees, from above it looked like a bomb had cause a massive explosion.

Naruto tried to get up, to stay conscious, but his body was running on empty and he was too badly injured 'No…I have to get up…" Naruto could barely thing as his vision began to fail 'I have too…I need to…' the last thing he saw was a bird flying above him as he fell unconscious.

 _Ro..bin…_

Robin gasp she lifted up her head, she had made it to the shore and found a small abandon ship she could ride in, she stood up as she swore she heard Naruto call her name, she clutched her hand tightly to her chest 'We will meet again soon Naruto' she thought as she looked towards the island, a single tear falling from her eye 'you promised we would right?'

Sometime later…

A bunch of Marines had arrived at the entrance of the forest, leading them was a tall woman with black eyes and hair that was combed at the top and flowing in the back, the she was wearing a black suit with a peach hued shirt underneath, and a striped coat over it. They all were about to enter the forest, until they saw the black haired girl coming out of the forest carrying an unconscious Naruto, the coat wearing woman seemed surprised, but not that she had him, but at the injuries she had, her shoulder was bleeding as well as her head, she kept flexing her left hand as if it was in pain. "Lucca!" the woman shouted as she ran up to her and looked angry at the sight "What in the world happen here!?"

"I searched for Nico Robin and the other one from the report Spandina-sama" Lucca said with a calm tone, but the woman now identified as Spandina, raised an eyebrow as she felt something different in her voice " Nico Robin escaped as I confronted the other one, reports were correct he is male and he does have powers, but not just the power to control wind, he can create copies of himself, shot fire, change his appearance and recover like a Zoran user, and he can create a shockwave equal to the power of my one handed **Rokuogan**. His strength is close to that of mine while holding back, if he is indeed a Nōryoku-shas, then he is capable of using multiple abilities, but something tells me he is not".

"Damn it you were supposed to capture them both!" Spandina shouted as she stamps her foot, but Lucca was unfazed by her tantrum, Spandina rubbed her temples before smirking "No matter" she bent down and looked at Naruto "If what you say is true, then this boy will prove more useful than we originally thought" she then lifted up his face "he is quite the handsome fell, give him a few years and he could create a new generation of powerful soldiers". Spandina snap her fingers and one of the Marines came over and carried Naruto, Spandina was till smirking, until she saw Lucca licking her bloody fingers "Lucca has your bloodlust spiked again?"

"It was, but I'm in control now" Lucca said before licking her fingers again "his blood is just tasty, I look forward to fighting him again" Spandina gave a slight look of disgust, before Lucca glanced up at him "by the way there is another power that boy possesses that I think you will be interested in".

* * *

Genderbent One Piece Names

Lucci-Lucca

Spandine-Spandina

Saul-Sally


	2. Freedom

"Is he going to be alright?" Naruto heard someone say, he felt so tired and so sore, he didn't want to get up, let alone open his eyes.

"Of course, he's not!" this voice he recognized, it was Nene, he figured he was in his mindscape "He's suffering from massive chakra exhaustion, his body is badly damage, not to mention he drew on my chakra before he was ready, it will take some time to heal him, without damaging his coils from prolonged exposer to my chakra". Naruto slowly opened his and saw Nene standing over him with someone else, she had light violet hair and yellow eyes, she was wearing a…a Marine uniform and jacket!? Naruto jolted up, regretting it as all his aches and pains screamed at him to sit back down, Naruto so found himself buried in the large bosom of his foxy tenet "Naruto, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I'm glad too!" the Marine woman said, smiling as she hugged them both with her equally sized bust pressed against the back of his head, practically suffocating him between the four mountains.

"Air! I need Air!" Naruto's muffled pleads came through, the two quickly let him go, he took deep breath as he calmed his racing heart and heated blush "Thank you, now…" getting himself calm and clearing his throat, he quickly pointed at the violet haired woman "Can someone tell me why a Marine is inside my mind!?"

"Umm ex-Marine to be exact" the woman said with a smile, obviously misunderstanding the question.

"Oh my bad" Naruto said sarcastically as his eye twitched "can you tell me why a 'ex'-Marine is inside my mind?"

"That's better" she said with a smiled "my name is Alice and the reason I'm here is because, well your wearing me".

"Huh?" Naruto said, Alice pointed at his right arm, he looked down and saw she was pointing at that weird bracelet on his arm "Are you telling me your this bracelet?"

"Yep" she said as she saluted "Alice the Wāpu-Wāpu (Warp Warp) Human, at your service, you see I use to be a high-ranking Marine, my ability allowed me to transport anywhere I wanted with just a thought, as long as I knew where I was going and what I was looking for. I later learned that my powers could not only warp me anywhere, but any when as well, this caught the World Government's interest, they wanted to use my power to destroy all pirates and control the seas across time, it was easy to realize that their absolute justice, would sacrifice the lives of many innocent people in the future if they corrupted the past. So with the help of some notes I found in an old Marine lab, I was able to channel my power and my spirit into a bracelet, and asked my closet friend to take it far away, so no one would ever find it".

"What went wrong?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowed "If the bracelet was hidden, then how did it end up in the middle of the road in a land unknown to this one?".

"W-well" Alice began as she rub her head in a sheepish manner"you see my powers still worked even in that form, while I was inside the bracelet, I uh, fell asleep, my power tended to warp me to random places as I sleep, so yea".

'She is the airhead type' both Naruto and Nene thought as they sweatdrop.

"So no matter what you did" Naruto began as he rubbed his temples "the moment you went to sleep that plan would warp out the window" Alice nodded "wow I hate to think what would happen if the marines found out what you did and tracked you down".

"It wasn't all that bad of a plan" Alice said as she pouted, while poking her fingers together "at least in the bracelet my spirit won't die and no one will get my power, unless they wore the bracelet, but luckily your wearing and you're not a bad person, but you're still a little mean".

'She's like a damn child!' Naruto thought as his eye twitch, he took a deep breath and calm down 'but she is right, it's a good thing I found the bracelet and not an evil person else or a Marine'. Naruto went over to Alice and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see him smiling "I'm sorry for being mean, despite the risk, what you did was brave, and I'm glad I found you before anyone else, so thanks Alice, for protecting our past, present, and future".

Alice grew a large smile and her eye got all anime teary, she grabbed him and pulled him into a familiar hug "Thank you Naruto-kun!" she said as she hugged him as tight as she could "I'm sorry for calling you mean, you're really nice, sweet, cute and an even—"

"AIR!" Naruto screamed, she let go and quickly apologized "It's ok, but can you tell me why the bracelet is stuck on my wrist?"

"Think of it as a non-edible devil fruit" Alice said smile "once it's a part of you, it won't leave till you die, so I will be with you guys forever".

'Oh joy' the container and tenant thought as they sweatdrop.

"Putting all of this aside" Nene said in a serious tone "Naruto after you feel unconscious, you were taken away by that girl and the Marines" Naruto's eyes widen he began to realize how bad the situation was "your now locked up in a cell, with some strange cuffs on you that are giving off a strange energy".

"They must be made of Kairōseki (Seastone)" Alice said causing them to look at her "they are said to be like a solid form of the sea, that's why when they touch a devil fruit user, they lose their power and become weak, that would explain why I feel a little weaken, thank goodness I did all that physical and Haki training, or I would be in trouble".

"Haki?" Naruto asked, wondering what kind of training was that.

"A question for another time" Nene said "I'm gonna send you back outside so we can figure out escape from that cell"

Naruto nodded before he blink and found himself right where Nene said he was, in a stone cell with bars sealing him in, and around his wrist were those Kairōseki cuffs Alice was talking about, Naruto tried to pull them apart or slip his hands through, but no such luck. 'Man, these things are strong' Naruto thought as he shook them a little, he then raised an eyebrow as he saw the cuffs slide a little on his wrist, his hands weren't small enough to slip out, but the cuffs were not fully designed to use on a child 'I wonder…' Naruto pushed his hands forward through the cuffs and smirked seeing he could make handsigns. "Bingo Kage no Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto made a shadow clone standing beside him, Kairōseki metal's special properties made it so they did get copied with his clones, that was good for him, he then used the substitution to switch places with it, he and the clone gave each other a thumbs up, before it dispelled and the cuffs fell on the ground. Naruto did the same with the bars, he made handsigns on the other side and replaced himself with the clone, as Naruto ran down the corridor, he checked his pockets and saw his scrolls were gone 'Damn they must have taken them while I was unconscious, I have to find them and get out of here so I can find Robin' Naruto heard voices up a head and slowed down.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Naruto heard someone shout, he came to a door and peeked inside, he saw that girl he fought sitting in a chair with a black tank top on, sitting next to her was a dark-skinned woman with black eyes, the left having a diagonal scar down it, long black hair, braided in a thick queue, similar a scorpion's tail. Small pointed sunglasses on his forehead, small hoop earrings, and a black tie over her medium sized chest covered in bandages, she wore a black tangzhuang, that's white down the middle and open, and a red sash around his waist over black pants and shoes. In front of them was a tall woman with black eyes and hair that was combed at the top and flowing in the back, the she was wearing a black suit with a peach hued shirt underneath, and a striped coat over it, her shocked expression told Naruto, that she was the one that shouted "You're sure Lucca, that boy can use Haki!?"

The girl who he fought nodded "Yes Spandina" Lucca began "when his strange transformation began, I felt it, the same pressure and willpower given off by Haoshoku Haki (Conqueror Haki), there no mistake about it, he is able to use Haki, though I doubt he is aware of it".

"If you were anyone else, I'd say that was a terrible joke" the scorpion haired girl said with a smile "but you're not one to joke Lucca, ever, but this dose interest me, when can I see this special boy?".

"We will take him with us back to headquarters" Spandina said smirking "where you and the new recruits shall have fun breaking him and molding him, but don't have too much fun, wait till he's older" she then glanced over at Lucca "especially you Lucca, I can tell you've taken a liking to the boy".

"My only interest in him is to fight him again soon" Lucca said, but you could see something sparking in her eyes, the same bloodlust as before "but torturing him again will be fun".

Naruto cringed when he heard that 'She's freaking insane' he thought 'And what do they mean by Haki, isn't that the stuff you said you trained in Alice?'

"Yes, it is' Alice said in his mind 'Haki is a special power that very few people can use, especially Haoshoku Haki, I never met someone who has Haoshoku Haki like me, that wasn't trying to kill me, and you're the first male in history to ever have Haki period'.

'Geez luck me' Naruto thought as he went to move away, but his eye widen when he saw Lucca turn and look towards the door 'Shit did she see me'.

Lucca got up from her seat and walk towards the door "where are you going Lucca?" Spandina question, but Lucca ignored him as she went out the door and narrowed her eyes as she saw…nothing "Oi what's the matter with you!?"

"It's nothing" Lucca said as she went back in the room and sat down.

Naruto would have given a breath of relief, but he knew they would hear if he did, he use his chakra to stick to the ceiling and he slowly crawled pass the door, taking care not to lose his focus 'I got to get my stuff and get out of here before I'm caught' he thought as he made it to the other side.

"By the way" Naruto heard the third woman say "did the kid have anything on him that would lead us to Nico Robin?" Naruto stop wanting to hear this.

"No, all he had was two scrolls with strange symbols and shapes" Spandina said "I threw them in the research lab down the hall to see if those low ranking scientist can figure out what they say".

'Well that was convenient' Naruto thought, smirking as he continued along the ceiling, once he was sure he was far enough he got down and ran down the hall, peeking every door to see if they were the lab 'Bathroom, weapons room, women's changing—OH KAMI!' Naruto's entire head turned red as steam poured out of his ears 'I'm too young for this stuff'. Naruto stumbled to the next door, he smiled seeing it was the right room and that nobody was in it, he snuck inside and closed the door behind him, he looked around and saw a bunch of books and papers, he smiled when he saw his scrolls on the table, he grabbed them and put them in his back pocket 'Now to get out of here before, anyone knows I've escape'.

'That Lucca girl knows' Alice said.

'What?'

'Yea if someone like her can sense Haki then, she can easily sense you'.

…

'AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THAT BEFORE!?' Naruto shouted, his head resembling his friend and Academy teacher Iruki, whenever she got mad.

'Waah, Nene-san Naruto-kun's being mean to me again' Alice said crying anime tears, Naruto and Nene just sweatdrop.

'Ok, ok, fine I'm sorry' Naruto said as he tried to stop her crying 'can't you warp us out of here?'

'Well I can do it on my own, but' Alice began as she poked her fingers together 'to control my warping, I use Haki, but now since I'm attached to you, you need to be able to control Haki as well or else we will just randomly warp to random places in time, I'd say about five or seven random places before it stops, but when the warp will happen I don't know'.

'Well we can cross that bridge when we come to it' Naruto said as he leaned against the table 'but right now I would really appreciate it if you could do this for me Alice-chan'.

'Aww you can count on me Naruto-kun' Alice said smiling with a blush as she gave a thumb up, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, she was like a child in a woman's body, Alice clap her hands together and the bracelet began to glow 'All I need is three minutes and we shall be on our way'.

'While we wait' Nene said sounding serious 'I want you to do something for me Naruto'

'Sure what is it?' Naruto asked curious as to what was making her sound so serious.

'Well ever since Robin told us about those devil fruit things' she began 'I have been working on your body to make you accustom to them like I did with your chakra, however I have not finished it since I need you to eat one first'.

'But I don't have a…' Naruto stop when he remembered that strange looking fruit he picked up before, he pulled out one of the scrolls and unsealed the bag of fruit he gathered, he pulled out the black and red pear, he then remembered what Robin said about men eating devil fruit 'but won't I explode if I eat this?' Naruto turned pale at the thought of him taking a bite, then inflating and blowing up.

'I know it's a risk' Nene said as she spoke in a comforting voice and gave him a soft loving smile 'but I would never let that happen, I care to much about you to let you die, you don't have to do it, but I hope you will trust me'.

Naruto couldn't argue with that, he trusted Nene more than anything, she has given him so much and help him in such short time, his trust was the least he could give 'Well hear goes everything' Naruto thought as he opens his mouth and took a big bite out of the pear. Naruto felt something, something truly horrifying, that he wishes he never felt it, the maddening urge to throw up 'DEAR KAMI! No wonder their called devil fruits, their so nasty only a demon would eat them or a damn fool' holding on to what was in his stomach, he swallowed the nasty bits of fruit. Naruto feeling of an upset stomach was replaced with extreme pain through his entire body 'W-what is this pain, is this supposed to happen' Naruto felt his entire body growing hotter and hotter, he had to hold on, but as quickly as the pain came it vanished, except for a pain aching pain in his backside 'Was that it, nothing happens and why does my butt hurt so much'.

'Umm Naruto' Nene said getting his attention 'it did do something, well how do I say it, oh there's a mirror on the table, look in it'.

Naruto did what she and grabbed the mirror, he looked at his reflection, his eyes widen when he saw a pair of black animal ears on the top of his head 'W-what in the world' he thought as he reached up and touch the ear, he felt it, it was real, then there was that pain in his backside again 'don't tell me' he reached back there and felt something furry, he pulled it out and saw a black tail swishing back and forth. 'So, this is it' Naruto looked back in the mirror and notice the tip of his hair was black as well, he also had claws like nails, like when he used Nene's chakra 'all that pain and all I get animal parts, my hair partially dyed, and some claws, what am I, part dog now?'

'Wolf by the sent on your body' Nene said 'and the pain was your body resisting exploding, but it shouldn't happen again and now that you have eaten a devil fruit, I can begin the finishing touches on your body, though I am curious as to what kind of devil fruit you ate'.

'It must have been a Zoan type fruit' Alice said 'Zoan users have the ability to change into animal like forms or mixture of animal and human, this one must have been a wolf model one like Nene said, but somethings not right'

'What do you mean?' Nene asked

'I have meet a bunch of Zoan users' Alice said sounding actually serious 'but the feeling I'm getting from Naruto isn't like the one they gave off, it's unnatural, almost frightening, I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing your model is a powerful one'.

Naruto was almost scared himself, scared of what he would turn into, Naruto then sniffed the air 'This sent' Naruto thought, his eyes widen 'it's Lucca!' Naruto didn't know how he knew that, but he knew she was coming and she wasn't along, the martial arts looking woman was coming too. 'I got to get out of here!' Naruto pulled the bag of fruit back onto the scroll, not caring he racked a few books and notes over as well, he sealed them and put the scroll in his back pocket, he ran out of the room into the hallway, but it was too late, their they stood on the other side of the hall.

"I knew you had escaped" Lucca said smirking, she then raised an eyebrow at the sight of Naruto's new animal parts "it's obvious you've become a devil fruit user now, a Zoan one at that, I'm glad I didn't alert Spandina, this will be so much more fun than before".

"Hold up Lucca" the other woman said as she step forward, her eyes locked onto Naruto, smiling like she had just won the grand prize "you've already had your fun with the kid, now it's my turn, besides" she wipe some drool that was on the side of her mouth and licked her lips "it might be because were both wolf Zoan users, but this kid is getting me excited".

'Both?' Naruto thought as his eyes widen, they got bigger as he saw her body begin to grow larger 'Alice how's that warping coming along?'

'I just need an extra two minutes' Alice replied, the woman grew claws, fur began to grow on her body, grey on the underbelly and black top side.

'I don't know if I have two minutes' Naruto said as he got into a stance, her face changed into a long snout, she had wolf ears and a tail like him, except her ears were black and her tail grey with a black tip and much fluffier 'So this is a fully transformed Zoan, makes me wonder what I will turn into'.

"Gyaaaa ha ha ha ha!" she laughed as her transformation was complete, she stood about two feet taller, in Naruto's opinion she looked like one of those werewolves he read about in horror stories, but an odd one. "I don't know what model you ate" her snout twitch as she sniffs the air and got into a stance with her claws pointed out "but mine is Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf (Mutt-Mutt Fruit Wolf Model), get ready cause you're playing with big bad Jabri now". She charged at Naruto with a speed similar to Lucca, Naruto didn't have enough room to dodge or make handsigns, so he raise his arms in defense to block the swipe of her claws, but to both his and Jabri's shock, Naruto's arms turned pitch black with red lines on it like the fruit he ate, when her claws slashed across his arms, it looked as if nothing happen, but they had just passed through them. "What the heck—OW!" she shouted as she looked at her hand, her fingers were red and sizzling as if they had been burnt, Naruto saw her hand and then looked back to his arms to see them turning back to normal, still confused he used this opportunity to back away from the beast woman.

"It seems whatever Zoan fruit he ate" Lucca said as she walked up next to Jabri "gave more power than just transformation, you've had your chance now it's my turn, I think I will change as well" Lucca smirked as her body began to grow, Naruto's mouth almost fell open as he watched her transform into an animal hybrid too. When it was, over Lucca stood a foot shorter than Jabri, her body was more muscular, she had white fur on her underside and yellow fur with black spots on the back down to her tail, all in all she looked like an amazon leopard woman, she smirked showing her fangs as she took a step forward "Now let me see that power of yours again".

"Oi wait a minute Neko!" Jabri said as she held her hand out in front of her, much to the feline's annoyance as she glared at her canine associate "I only got one attack in, go find a scratching post and wait your turn, cause it's still mine!".

"Do I look like I care mutt".

"AH! Why do you always take good things from me!?"

"Must not have been that good if you lost them"

"THEY ALL WENT AFTER YOU, YOU BITCH!"

"I think that term literally applies to you"

Naruto watched the two bicker with sweatdrops running down his face, if it wasn't from them being in their animal forms, he would have wondered why he was afraid of them 'Thirty seconds till warp' Naruto heard Alice say.

Naruto decided to revisit one of his past alias, the number one knucklehead, Naruto cleared his throat and for the first time in history, got a cat and a dog to stop fighting as they turned to look at him "Well it's been fun ladies, but I have to go now" Naruto said smiling

'Twenty seconds…'

"If you think your gonna leave here in one piece" Jabra said matching his smile "then you've got balls, I'll give you that kid".

'Fifteen seconds…'

"Well if you think you can stop me, then come on" Naruto said as he took a different stance with his right hand behind his back, and his left held up "Whether now or late, I will see you again, Inu-chan, Neko-chan" if it wasn't for the fur, you could see Jabri blushing, Lucca was growling as a vain appeared on her head, the bracelet's glow intensified "oh and by the way, the name's not kid, it's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, remember that".

'Five, four…' Alice counted down, Lucca and Jabri looked at each other before nodding 'Three two…' the charged at Naruto with their claws extended, who was still smiling 'one!'

"Ja na" Naruto said as he vanished in a flash of light, just as Lucca and Jabri reached him, their claws passing through nothing.

"Huh where did he go!?" the wolf woman said as she sniffed the air for his sent "I don't smell him anywhere but here, man Spandina is not gonna be happy about this" She looked over at Lucca and saw her returning to her human form "Lucca?". The black haired girl eyes were overshadowed by her hair, the then smirk and began to chuckle, Jabri's eyes widen as the chuckle slow turned into a laugh 'S-she's laughing!?' Lucca then stop and turned around, Jabri watched with a wide open mouth as Lucca walked back down the hall. Everyone she has ever known, have all agreed on one thing, if Lucca ever laughed, hell was either frozen or coming to earth 'Something horrible is going to happen soon' she thought as she returned to normal glancing back to where Naruto was before following Lucca.

'I'll find you' Lucca thought as her grin grew, one of her eyes showing through her hair, there was nothing but bloodlust and something else even worse, one could swear her eye was turning red 'I'll hunt you down and make suffer, Naruto Uzumaki'.

With Naruto…

"I guess I went a little over boaaaaaAARRRRRRRRDDDDDDD!?" Naruto screamed, when the flash died down, he found himself falling down from the sky, but not very far as in a matter of seconds he fell face first against the cold ground, his tail standing on ends before falling down. 'I should have seen that coming' Naruto thought as he got up and rubbed his aching face 'but it's better than where I was, thanks for the help Alice-chan".

'You're welcome Naruto-kun' Alice said, but she sounded very sad 'but I don't deserve it, just look where we are'.

Naruto looked to his left to see an enormous palace like building, it was night time so he couldn't see much 'What is this place?' Nene said sounding very serious 'I can sense a massive amount of negative emotions all around here, I've never felt such horrible feelings like'.

'This is Mariejois, the Capital of the World Government and home of the Tenryūbito (Celestial Dragons)' Alice said, Naruto's eyes widen at the mention of the World Government, so this is where they go to control everything, he didn't know anything about the Tenryūbito, but from Alice's tone, they weren't good at all. 'This is bad, this is really bad, the Tenryūbito are known for their cruelty, they can kill people for just sneezing ten feet from them, they deem themselves holy beings, but are demons themselves. They are mostly know for taking people as their slaves and pets, Naruto you have to run, hide, do one of those magic powers of yours, something, if they find you, a male with powers, there is no telling what they will do to you, you have to go now!'

Naruto saw Alice was really scared, the Tenryūbito must be terrible people, Naruto was about to leave, until he saw a red light coming from the right side of the palace, then smoke came and Naruto realized, that part was on fire 'What's going on?' Naruto said as he saw the flames growing brighter and screams began to echo all over.

'Could it be' Alice wondered out loud, confusing Naruto and Nene 'Naruto-kun head towards the fire'

"What!?" Naruto said out loud.

'Just trust me' Alice said in a serious tone 'if I'm right and this is the time period I think it is, then today you can save so many lives that didn't get a chance for freedom, please'.

Naruto could see her teary eyes in his mind, she was practically begging him, he couldn't say no, besides she help him and now it was his turn to return the favor, plus he wouldn't turn his back on people who needed help anyway. 'Alright, I'm going' Naruto told her as he ran towards the burning area, he began to hear the sound of gun fire and the flames were spreading faster, Naruto ran up the side of a building and stood on the roof as he saw who was causing all of this. Down below some marines were fighting a man, but he wasn't human, he round eyes, salmon-pink colored skin, a flat nose, wide lips with slight peach fuzz, a thick dark beard and sideburns, and a spiky dorsal fin on the back of his head, sprouting from under his long, curly hair, he was armed to the teeth in weapons as he pushed back the marines with ease 'Who or what is this guy?'

'That is Fisher Tiger, a fishman' Alice said 'he is one of the handful of men who have left their mark on the world, today is the day he climbed the Red Line to free the fish people, who the Tenryūbito had taken as their slaves, some other slaves escape as well, but most weren't able to'.

Naruto could see where this was going, she wanted him to save the ones who didn't make it, he then saw a marine sneak up behind Fisher and prepare to shoot him 'Crap' Naruto thought as he ran down the roof and jump towards the marine " **Dainamikku Entorī (Dynamic Entry!)** " Naruto shouted as he performed a jump kick into the marine's head and knocked her out 'I can't believe I actually used that, guess I should thank Gia for teaching it to me'. Naruto looked and saw that Fisher had saw him, staring with confused eyes, Naruto felt this being an strange moment, just decided to smile "Hey I heard you came to free the slaves, mind if I help?"

"Umm sure kid" the fishman said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two blue keys with a symbol of a red circle with three triangles at the top and one at the bottom, he then tossed one to Naruto "that key is used for all slave collars, doors, and chains, most slaves will be chained together by one long link, but individuals will probably be in lock rooms or rooms belonging to the Tenryūbito. If you're going to help you must do it now, soon one of the Marine Admirals will be here, then all things will go to hell" Fisher pointed over towards a large part of the castle then to a slightly smaller part "the slave they keep to themselves are in there, but you will find most in the smaller building, I'm heading to another wing to free the rest, be careful, you may encounter trouble". Naruto nodded and ran past Fisher towards the buildings "Wait a second!" Naruto stop hearing Fisher call out and turned, he saw he still had that confused and a little nervous expression, Fisher gulp before opening his mouth "Y-your Naruto Uzumaki right?"

"Umm yes" Naruto said confused how he knew his name "Why and how do you know that?"

"Sorry, it's just I never thought you of all people would be here" Fisher said, now Naruto was really confused, but before he had a chance to ask they heard the sound of footsteps and yelling "We need to move and now!"

Fisher ran in a different direction, Naruto wanted to stop him, but decided freeing the slaves come first 'How did he know my name?' Naruto thought the question over as he ran towards the building. He only encountered a few marines ever since he came here, then again there also was Lucca, Jabri, and that Spadina woman who knew about him, maybe they had something to do with it. Naruto was close to the building and made some handsigns **"Kage no Bunshin no Jutsu** " Naruto made ten clones, they all headed towards the smaller building first.

There were a few marines inside the building, but the clones were able to take care of them, Naruto ran down corridor after corridor, until he came to a large door that reached to the top of the entire building 'This must be it' Naruto was about to open the door, until he dodge the strike of a whip. He turned to see a black haired woman wearing some kind of thick white suit with medal-like knobs, it had a large bubble attached to it surrounding her head her hair inside the bubble is styled upwards, forming a curl above her head, she also wore veil over the lower half of her face and grey tinted shades over her eyes.

"I would remember buying such a cute pet like you" the woman said, then looked closer and saw his animal parts and that he was male "a male devil fruit user, I've never heard of such a thing" she smirked as she licked her lips and cracked her wipe "such a one of a kind find and your all mine now. I was starting to get bored of my old husband, I've never taken one so young, but you're so rare the other Tenryūbito will envy me, I make sure to put you to good use of you, and when I'm done with you, I can give you to my daughter Now get away from that door and bow before you mistress slave". Naruto just stood there and glared at her, it was obvious this was one of those Tenryūbito, they really didn't have any care for lives other than themselves, this made him sick and very angry, it was like they were the villagers and the whole world beneath them was the Kyuubi brat, he hated that thought, he ignored her and turned and pushed the door open. Seeing him defy her orders and open the door angered her, a vain appeared on her head as she gritted her teeth "You will obey me you worthless brat!" she went to strike him with the wipe again, but to her surprise, Naruto caught it, with a strong yank he pulled her over to him and his hand rip through the bubble, easily grasping her neck, she was now frozen as she looked into his red slit eyes.

" **I will never obey scum like you** " Naruto's voice came out more demonic and with anger hot enough to burn her skin " **You treat all people like their worthless, if anyone's worthless it's you Tenryūbito, you can't even see the value of life, so if I'm inferior to you, then why is your neck about to be crushed by my hands** ". The woman was now broken down with fear, Naruto wasn't going to kill her, but he did throw her to the side, that was when he noticed the gun in her hand, when she hit the wall she accidently pulled the trigger as she lost consciousness, luckily, she missed him, but unfortunately, she hit the key that was in his other hand and it broke in half. 'No! Damn it!' he thought as he pick up the pieces, he growled as he threw them to the side 'I have to find another way' Naruto stood up and saw the audience that had watched the whole thing, chained together by one long chain were at least over two hundred women, some had odd features, wings, horns, markings, you name it, part of the chain went into large cells of different sizes. They all looked shocked by what he did, he guesses no one has laid their hands on a Tenryūbito before, so it was a shocking sight to them "Don't worry everyone, I'm getting you out of here" 'Somehow' he needed a plan, something told him taking the collars off without a key was a bad idea and it would take too long even if he could.

 _ **Touch the chain…**_

Naruto head jolted up as he heard a voice inside his head, it wasn't Nene or Alice, it sounded kind of like he did earlier, but more demonic and beastly.

 _ **Touch the chain…**_

Seeing how he was running out of time and this was an idea, he went over to where the chain was imbedded in the wall, all the women looked at him confused, doing as the voice said, he grabbed the chain, after a second nothing happen, but then his hand turned black and red like before, the chain then began to turn red, then like a speeding bullet, the entire chain turned red as well as all the collars and cells connected to it. After everything was a burning red, it all changed to black and fell apart into dust…no, ash, black ashes 'Naruto how did you do that?' Nene asked, Naruto really didn't know how to answer that, because he really didn't know himself.

He then was caught off guard by the loud cheering the girls made, seeing their freedom bright and clear, they ran out the door, most stop to hug him, give him a kiss, and some tried to take him with him, he thought he was going to die when some giant women came out of the large cells and went to give him hugs and kisses, and he thought his tenants had suffocating chest. Once he made sure they were all out and sent a few clones with them, he headed to main building and started to free the slaves there, he really had no idea how he was doing the turn to ash thing, but it was helping him save the slaves so he didn't care. Naruto opened another door and to his shock, mostly the shock of his empty stomach, there was a banquet of food, grilled meat, fried vegetables, even a giant, yet scary looking cooked fish, drool ran down Naruto's mouth, his tail wagged as if he were a starving animal or an Akimichi in his opinion 'No, I-I have a job to do' Naruto struggled to tell himself as he sucks up his hunger.

'M-maybe just one bite' Alice said as he could hear Nene yelling at to stop drooling in the sewer water 'it's just to quiet down his stomach, it's so loud'.

'Wait my stomach stop a second ago' Naruto said, that growling belly wasn't his, he turned and saw a girl with shoulder-length pink hair and brown eyes, and wore a black shirt with white shorts, she was chained to a wall drooling floods as she tried to reach the food, her stomach growled louder than a starving lion "Hang on I'll get you out of there".

"Hold it!" a girls voice demanded, Naruto turned to see it was two girls standing next to the table, they both wore suits and hair style like that woman before did, one girl had brown hair and eyes, the collar of her suit had a flower like pattern with lace at the top, the flower pattern on her suit repeats at the sides of her skirt. The second girl had black hair and eyes, she was a little chubby, slightly more than an Akimichi, her lips were a little thick and she had a little snot running down her nostril that she picked away, and her suit was made to fit her body type and had a green collar. "What do you thing you were about to do with our pet!?" the green suit girl said as she pointed at Naruto "I'll have your head for trying to touch a Tenryūbito property!"

"Wait Charlass-onee-san look" the flower suited girl said as she pointed as Naruto "He's a boy, but he has animal parts" she then smiled at her sister "Lets making him our new pet, the other Tenryūbito wll be so jealous".

"Yes that's a great idea Shalulia-imouto" Charlass said as she jump around as if they had won the grand prize.

Naruto's s eye was twitching at how even the children of the Tenryūbito were spoiled brats 'I don't have time for this' he thought as he jumps in front of them, causing them to flinch before he unleashed his greatest impression of the Kyuubi's roar, it was loud and fright the two into tears, the pink haired girl just watched as she still tried to reach the food. When he stop he stop he smiled as he watched the two tremble as tears ran down their face, Naruto leaned in close and said in a whisper like tone "This is the part where you run away".

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two girls screamed as they ran out of the room, both Naruto and the pink haired girl were laughing their hearts out, Naruto tried to stop as he went over there and turned the chain to ash.

"HA! I don't know who you are, but that was hilarious!" the girl said as she rubbed her wrist, Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled "Now if you will excuse me" before Naruto could say anything she launched on the ground onto the table and into the food before it slowly began to disappear in to her mouth. "SUGOI!" one dish after another vanished into her mouth and only empty plates came out, Naruto dodged the plates as they flew through the air, he wondered where she put it all, but then again he did the same with ramen "This is so good, those bitches kept all the tasty stuff for themselves and left me only the crumbs, the one thing as great as this food is seeing those brats wet their pants". She was about to eat another piece of meat, but she stops and jump off the table in front of Naruto "I never ever share my meals with anyone, but you saved me and I haven't said thank you so…" she held up the meat to him with a smile "want to join me for a small lunch".

'If that's small then what's her definition of big' Naruto thought smiling with a sweatdrop on his head as he held his hands up "As much as I would love to" he said, his stomach screamed 'Damn right you would, now take the offer!' as he put his hand on hers and gently lowered it down "I think it's best we both get out of here safely, then we can find a place to eat".

"Ok I'll leave once I'm done" the girl said she winking at him "I'm holding you to that promise" she then jump back on the table and continued to scarf down the food, Naruto sweatdrop as he watch her for a second then turned around and left with his stomach wishing it was hers.

Outside…

Naruto had come out of the building and saw most of the place was on fire now, all his clones had dispelled themselves after making sure all the prisoners got to safety 'Now it's time for me to go' Naruto thought as he heard gun fire multiplying and getting closer. Naruto was about to run, until he saw three girls running from a nearby building, they looked to be in their teens, the on the left was the tallest, almost bigger than an adult despite how young she looks, she had sea green hair and eyes, she wore rag like clothing's of a black shirt and white pants. The one on the right was the second tallest being only a few feet shorter, she had long amber colored hair and brown eyes, her clothes were rags also with the shirt being red and the pants being a pair of shorts, and the one in the middle was the shortest, yet normal for human size, she had long black hair tied in to pigtails, dark blue eyes, and her shirt was pink with grey pants.

The three girls ran as fast as their legs could carry them, until the one in the middle trip over some fallen debris "Nee-sama!" the two tall ones cried as they stop to check on their older sister.

Naruto was about to help, until he saw a part of the building above them began to crumble and fall on top of them 'No I won't make it in time!' he thought as he ran as fast as he could to save them, but the building was falling much faster, Naruto then remembered his fight with Lucca, a Kyuubi's chakra enhanced roar destroy it in time. Making up his mind he drew on Nene's chakra and roared, but this time was different, it was visible with waves of red and with an intense heat burning from it, it reached the debris before it could hit them, the rubble disintegrated as if being burned to ashes within the roar, the part of the building that was still standing had a tunnel like hole in it, red and sizzling as if lava had run through it. Naruto put his hand over his mouth, shocked as to how the roar was more powerful with that new effect, the feeling was like when he turned those chains to ash 'That didn't happen last time, Nene was that your power?'

'While you did draw on my power, without my permission might I add' Nene said with narrowed eyes, making Naruto sweatdrop 'the melting effect was something else'.

'It might be part of your Zoan powers Naruto-kun' Alice said 'as I said before, yours feels like a very powerful model, I wouldn't be surprise it had some extra power along with the transformations'.

Naruto mentally nodded, but right now he had to check on the girls, who were staring at him after his roar "Are you three alright?" Naruto asked as he ran up to them.

"Yes were fine, thank you" the green haired girl said, but looked to her elder sister, who's ankle was bleeding a little "but our nee-san's ankle is hurt".

"It's ok I'll carry her" Naruto offered as he went over to the black haired sister, he extended his hand to her, but she flinched and drew back, Naruto saw the fear in her eyes and took a more friendly approach, he gave her a warm comforting smile "it's alright, I won't hurt you, my names Naruto Uzumaki, what yours?"

"…Hancock" she said softly "Boa Hancock".

"Well Hancock-chan" Naruto said he extended his hand again "I promise I will get you and your sisters to safety and I never go back on my promises" Hancock saw the sincerity in his eyes and decided to trust him. She took Naruto's hand, he smiled brighter as he lifted her up and carried her in his arms, Naruto look to her sisters, not noticing Hancock's blush "What are your names?"

"My names Boa Sandersonia" the green haired girl said smiling

"And I'm Boa Marigold" the amber haired girl introduced with a matching smile "thank you for help".

"You don't have to thank me, I'm happy to help" Naruto said giving him own smile, causing the two blushed a little, Naruto then looked forward and began to run with the two girls right behind them 'I say I want to help' Naruto thought as he glanced around and saw no way to escape, just burning buildings 'but I have no idea where to go'.

'Naruto another warp is going to occur' Alice said, 'you only have two minutes left'.

'What you're kidding me' Naruto thought as glanced down and saw the bracelet begin to glow 'I can't just warp out of here and leave them, can't they be transported with me?'

'Well if they are touching you warping with you is possible' Alice said with a serious tone 'but Naruto there is no way of knowing when or where you will end up, you could be taking them out of their place of history, and anything they will do to effect it could be erased'.

Naruto thought about it, taking them with him could affect a lot of things, but to just leave them here to die or be captured again, there's no way in hell he'd let something like that happen to anyone 'I'm sorry Alice-chan' Naruto said as he made up his mind 'but I'll have to risk it, I won't abandon them'.

Alice sighed, but then smiled 'I figured you wouldn't, I just thought I should warn you' Alice said, her eyes then widen as she sensed something 'NARUTO STOP!'

Naruto did as she said and stop, allowing him and Hancock to just barely dodge being hit by a ball of light that passed by, he looked to where it when and saw it exploded against the building, they all turned to the source of the blast and saw a woman walking their way. This woman had black eyes and short black hair that was slightly curly at the bottom, she wore a yellow striped suit and skirt, that showed off her slim figure and curves, a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape with her arms not in its sleeves, pure white high-heels, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under her yellow suit. "Oooh, now isn't this a surprise" the woman said, her lips curled into a grin as she looked at Naruto "I was called her to stop Fisher Tiger, I never would imagine Naruto Uzumaki would have a hand in this too Ne" she looked him up and down "your wanted poster doesn't do you any justice, your really are a cutie and those animal parts make you look adorable Ne".

"Umm thanks" Naruto said as he kept his guard up, despite the calm and laidback expression she was giving, all his danger senses were flaring up 'We must get away from her' Naruto thought 'I still have a minute and twenty-five seconds to go, I got to stall' Naruto gave a friendly smile causing the woman to raise an eyebrow "since you know my name, care to tell me your name?"

"My name is Borsalina, but I am know as Admiral Kizaru" she introduced "so sorry, but I'm going to have to take you in now".

"What for?" Naruto asked, this he wanted to know "You said I had a wanted poster, I haven't committed any crime in the few days I've been here, so what am I being arrested for!?"

"Ooh but you are at the top of our list" Kizaru said with raised eyebrow "aiding the fugitive Nico Robin escape, attacking Marine officers and CP members, and your plans for the world, those are some of the charges against you. Plus" she then formed a smile, one Naruto has seen a lot "you are a male, who has obviously eaten a devil fruit and lived, that makes you a number one priority for us Marines, studying you we can achieve and use you for justice, and other things Ne".

'Damn those CP bastards' Naruto thought as his anger boiled 'they did the same thing to me, they did to Robin, spread false rumors to make me look like a bad guy, I wonder what this 'plan for the world' lie is?' Naruto needed to know more, but he was out of time as they had reached the thirty second count down. "We'll meet again Kizaru-san, that's for sure" Naruto said, Kizaru gave him a confused look, before seeing Naruto turn to the other two girls "both of you grab on to me now!?" Sandersonia and Marigold look confused, but didn't need to be told twice as they grabbed his shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere" Kizaru said as she raised her hand and pointed her finger, it began to glow a bright yellow light, Naruto and the girl's eyes widen sensing the danger, but as luck would have it, before a beam of light made contact, they vanished in a flash of light and the beam hit the building a little away. Kizaru looked around for any sign of them, but there was nothing 'so that's how he got away from those CP9 agents' she thought as she lowered her hand and began to walk off, a smile graced her lips as she did 'You're going to be one interesting character Naruto Ne'.

With Naruto and the Boa sisters…

In a flash of light Naruto and the girls reappeared and like before in the air 'Here we go again' Naruto thought as they all screamed a little, before hitting the ground, Naruto was able to move Hancock so he didn't fall on top of her, but Sandersonia and Marigold did land on him. Naruto groaned before looking around, they weren't on land, they were on a ship 'Please let it not belong to the Marines' he thought as he look forward, he saw a short old woman staring at them, she had white hair with a pink flower on the left side, her eyes were black, she had very thick lip and the wrinkles from old age showed, she wore a pink top and spotted-print short skirt, held up by a sea-green bubble belt, she also wore a white cap, and in the hand was a purple snake that seemed to be acting as a staff with its upper body curled up.

"Gloriosa-sama!?" the three sisters called out in shock.

'Thank Kami' Naruto thought as he laid his head down with a sigh of relief 'they know her'.

* * *

Genderbent One Piece names

Jabra-Jabri

Charloss-Charlass

Borsalino-Borsalina


End file.
